pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vessalius Dukedom
The Vessalius family is the newest addition to the houses of nobility, knocking out the Baskervilles, and are known to be the hero family, for what Jack did to put an end to Glen's reign. Vessalius Family The Vessalius family currently consists of Oz Vessalius, Ada Vessalius, Oscar Vessalius and Xai Vessalius. Former members included Viscount Vessalius, Jack Vessalius, Duchess Vessalius and Rechelle Cecile. Oscar Vessalius is the Duke of the Vessalius Family, however he is unfit to form any kind of contract. For this reaseon, Oscar's brother, Xai, had to form the contract with Gryphon for the Vessalius Family. Oscar married a woman with a weak constitution, Duchess Vessalius. Duchess Vessalius wanted a child, as did Oscar, despite the fact that a pregnancy would put the Duchess' life in danger. Oscar was with Oz, who wanted Oscar to take a picture of him with his new camera, however Oscar wanted the first picture taken with it to be of his newborn child. Mere seconds later, valets of the Vessalius Family ran to Oscar, informing him of a great disaster involving his wife. Duchess Vessalius died, and Oscar's unborn child died alongside his mother. Xai had married a woman named Rechelle Cecile, and together they had two children. With the birth of his first child, Xai took the baby from Rechelle while she slept and stormed off into the night. While he explained that he wanted to celebrate the boy's christening alone, Xai may haves switched his son for another baby, Jack Vessalius in child form with his Illegally Contracted Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit, as the dominant consciousness. For this reason, the child was named Oz, and Xai denied Oz because of his sinful existance. However what Xai did is not yet known. Sometime after Ada's birth, Rechelle died, and the rumoured cause of her death was rooted with the Nightray family, however no real proof of this was ever found. Ada is the sister to Oz Vessalius, however, not the Oz Vessalius that we know, as that is a Chain residing in the younger body of Jack Vessalius. What happened to Ada's older brother is not yet known. At any rate, Ada still cares for the Oz she believes is her brother deeply, always trying to protect him from getting hurt, even taking up black magic as a hobby to save him from the Abyss , she feels guitly for not being there for Oz when he needed help and will stand by him no matter what. Jack Vessalius was born 100 years before the plot, being born as the third son of Viscount Vessalius. What made Jack differ from his brothers was that he was born out of wedlock. Viscount Vessalius left his mistress and never returned, leaving Jack to deal with his mother's hysteric behaviour. Jack would later be known as the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier, despite having caused it himself, having conspired with Miranda Barma against Glen Baskerville in an attempt for Jack to reunite with his deceased love, Lacie and for Miranda to obtain Glen's head. Jack forced Arthur Barma to write a memoir detailing fake events of the Tragedy of Sablier that made the Vessaliuses appear as heroes, the Baskervilles as the villains and the Nightrays as traitors. After Jack's manipulation, the Vessalius family moved up in the world of the nobles, leaving their third rate status as a Vicountship to become a Dukedom, more specifically, one of the Four Great Dukedoms. Members Other Members *'Viscount Vessalius' - Head of the Vessalius Family 100 years ago. Father to Jack Vessalius and two other sons of the Vessalius Household. *'Duchess Vessalius - '''Previous wife of Oscar Vessalius, had a weak constitution and died during her pregnancy with Oscar's child, alongside Oscar's unborn child. *'Rechelle Cecile -''' Previous wife of Xai Vessalius, mysteriously died after giving birth to her's and Xai's second child, Ada. The Nightrays were rumoured to have caused her death, although no evidence was ever found. Valets *'Gilbert ' - Valet of Oz Vessalius, ran away from home to be adopted by the Nightrays sometime after Oz was cast into the Abyss *'Mrs. Kate' - Valet of the Vessalius Family, worked closely with Oscar during Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Trivia Category:Articles Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families